


Izuku's Toy Box

by Too_Many_Fandoms_Why



Series: My Hero Academia -Too_Many_Fandoms_Why [6]
Category: Toy Story (Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Toy Story Fusion, Bully Bakugou Katsuki, Bullying, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Young Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Many_Fandoms_Why/pseuds/Too_Many_Fandoms_Why
Summary: When Izuku finds out that he's as good as quirkless, he feels completely alone. He endures bullying and a broken dream. Little does he know he has a small army to stand up for him.-I saw Toy Story 4 and had a stupid idea lmao.





	Izuku's Toy Box

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! I hope you guys enjoy! Thx for reading and have a great day!

Small Might’s first memory was of a wide-eyed, freckled boy with the biggest smile on his face. He remembers being suffocated, trapped in a cold plastic. But then a boy, HIS boy freed him. “My hero!” Izuku squealed, as he wrapped Small Might in a tight hug. “I can be your Hero” Small Might thought, as he was held in little Izuku’s hands, bolting to the computer room.

He didn’t truly understand the world around him. There were other toys and figurines just like him, and nobody had answers. The first night he spent with Izuku, wrapped tightly in his arms, Small Might realized that the only thing that really mattered was being there for him.

The days went by quickly, with many adventures in defeating villains. It was less a rule, and more an instinct to keep Izuku from knowing the truth about his Heroes, knowing they could hear and see and think. Small might didn’t really know how he felt about that either, but… who was he to question the toys that had been around longer than him?  
-  
Since the day Izuku started preschool, he would throw Small Might into his back-pack. During playtime when his friends played Heroes and Villains at school, Izuku could be All Might. Without his precious toy, the other boys always forced him to be a villain, which Izuku didn’t like all that much. He figured it was the right thing to do, since nobody really wanted to be the villain. But as soon as the boys called him villain names outside of playtime, and started “attacking the villain to protect the innocent!” Izuku decided it would be best if it was someone else’s turn, and made sure to bring Small Might with him everyday.

Without fail, after school, Izuku would come bursting into his room, grabbing all his superhero themed toys.He would jump on his bed and explain his day in great detail, bouncing up and down about a classmate who found their quirk, or the newest Sidekick Izuku pretended to be with Kacchan. Small Might loved it. He knew most of the stories already, considering he went to school with him, however he cherished Izuku’s passionate recaps on the days he was left behind.  
-  
“Come on sweet boy! Let’s go get that quirk figured out!” Inko cheered, oozing fake enthusiasm that her son didn’t catch onto. They had gone to the quirk doctor quite a bit, everyone insisting Izuku was simply a late bloomer. Jumping off the bed, Izuku squealed “I hope I figure it out soon! And it’s as cool as Kacchan’s!” With fire in his eyes, he grabbed Small Might, whispering “Or anything hero-like really! So I can be just like you!”  
-  
“I’m gonna be frank with you. Chances are it just isn’t going to happen.” the doctor deadpanned, the only noise heard in the following silence being the clatter of Small Might against the ground. “My boy will be devastated” Small Might worried.

“Thing is,” the doctor continued, “we checked the joint in his Pinky toe, and just like all people with quirks, he’s missing the second joint...but studies have proven that if your quirk isn’t discovered by the age of six, chances are high that it’s what we call an invisible quirk.” Small Might watched with deep pain as he looked up at his boy, a broad smile on his face contradicting the steady stream of tears pouring down. As the doctor continued to explain the specifics of invisible quirks, Small Might vowed he would do anything to be Izuku’s hero. To keep that look off his face for the rest of his life.

Small Might endured a rough afternoon after the doctor’s office, filled in the computer room, watching a video of him on repeat while silent tears fell down Izuku’s face.  
-  
Izuku didn’t bring Small Might to school the next day. The boy resigned himself to sit-out of the day’s version of Heroes and Villains, simply lacking the energy to play.

When Izuku finally returned home, Small Might and the other toys barely had a chance to flop to the floor due to Izuku’s usually rapid pitter-patter towards his room being replaced by a slow walk that wasn’t easily heard. Falling on his back, Small Might’s huge grin was harder to keep up as he saw the tears forming in his boys eyes. Slowly, Izuku picked Small Might up with a frown, flopping on his bed with a pitiful thump.

“I told Kacchan about my quirk” Izuku whispered, his head buried deep in a pillow. “He told me that-” he stopped abruptly, the pillow muffling a whimper. “He told me tha-that having an invisible quirk is as bad as having no quirk at all! He said I can never be a hero!”

Izuku cried for a long time that day and, for the first time, but definitely not the last, Small Might felt truly helpless. A small part of him questioned the voice telling him not to reveal himself to his boy. He quickly shoved it down, hoping desperately that someone could do what he can’t, and make his boy feel better.  
-  
Izuku doesn’t bring Small Might to school for the next week. It’s absolutely miserable. Small Might’s entire day is spent worrying over his boy, and once he does come home, there isn’t any playtime. Nothing can be done to make Izuku feel better.

His behaviour isn’t just noticed by Small Might, and Inko’s worried smile makes an appearance in Izuku’s room way more often, as she checks in or gives him food. Izuku spends most of his time at his computer, watching a video of All Might on repeat.  
-  
It’s late at night when Izuku finally sets his book down with a long sigh. Reaching over the side of the bed, he picks Small Might off the floor. “I still wanna be a Hero” Izuku mumbled. “But noone believes in me. Kacchan doesn’t, my mom doesn’t…”

“How do I believe in myself if noone else does?” Izuku whispered, tears forming in his eyes. All Small Might ever wanted was to make his boy happy. He thinks, if all little Izuku needs is encouragement, maybe… just maybe it was Small Might’s responsibility to do so. 

Trying to collect his thoughts, the passionate speech he was envisioning was unnecessary as Izuku squealed. “YOU believe in me All Might! I said I was gonna be a hero just like you and I will be!” With all the stars in the galaxy trapped in his eyes, the boy found his resolve. “I don’t need anyone to believe in me as long as you're by my side! I can do this!”

Small Might’s heart swelled. His boy still needed him, but he needed to have more faith in his boy as well. He could figure it out on his own.  
-  
The next morning as Izuku got ready for school he happily clutched Small Might, throwing him into his bag. 

Nervously, Izuku clutched Small Might, watching a group of boys jump and squeal from a far. Walking up, Izuku tugged the back of Kacchan’s bright red shirt. “Can I play?” he questioned, big green eyes staring at Kacchan expectantly. 

“Sure you can, Deku, you can be the villain I beat into the ground!” one of the boys exclaimed, dramatically spreading his wings. Holding out his All Might toy for the group to see, he questioned “actually, could I be All Might?” Kacchan scoffed, gaining the attention of the play group. “Don’t you know? Izuku’s as good as quirkless. He’s useless. He couldn’t even be a Villain if he tried! Much less a hero!” Kacchan laughed. “We don’t play with useless Deku’s...sorry” he added, not sounding sorry in the slightest.

The arm proudly displaying his All Might figurine slowly dropped down as tears filled his eyes. “I don’t need to play with you. But I’m still gonna be a hero and save people. I haven’t given up yet.” Kacchan’s smile turned dark, as he held his palms out for the group to see. Popping tiny explosions, he replied “See this? This is what a hero’s quirk looks like.” 

Roughly grabbing Izuku’s arms, the sounds of popping explosions continued. The boys watched as Kacchan practically spit in a flinching Izuku’s face “and this is what a quirkless loser looks like. Give up, you’ll never be a hero like me.”

Izuku’s look of hurt broke Small Might’s heart into a million pieces. He had never felt more useless. His boy was gonna be a hero. He was too smart not to be. He wanted Izuku to know that. No. He needed Izuku to know that.

Noone’s eyes were on the All Might toy in Izuku’s hands as his broad smile turned into a dark and terrifying frown. Izuku’s pained expression quickly turned confused as he felt the small figurine moving… no struggling to get out of his clenched fist.

Lifting his hand, the boys watched as the terrifyingly threatening looking figurine pointed at Bakugou. “I am here!” he belted proudly. “To put a young man in his place!”

The toy was met with varying levels of shock as he began his angry rant. “Izuku may not have a quirk useful for the hero business-but he has the heart and mind for the job! Which is much more than you have young Katsuki! The essence of a hero is helping people, not looking down on them! You aren’t acting like a hero at all!” he practically spat, venom evident in each word.

What wasn’t noticed was the small assembly of angry looking toys surrounding Bakugou, a truly horrific thing to see, as they were acting entirely on their own. What followed Small Might’s rant was a cold silence that fell across the playground. Kacchan whimpered, inching backwards as his attention was caught on the many toys gathering around his feet.

“Now,” Small Might continued, “We toys...see everything” the piece of plastic continued, it’s head spinning a full 360 degrees.

“So play. Nice.”


End file.
